There won't be Another one
by DillyVids
Summary: A crappypasta about Super Scribblenauts...Hope you like it ;


There won't be "Another One..."

Finally! I'm 11 years old now! I got a few new Nintendo DS games, like Pokemon Black Version. I got a Maverick IV Nerf gun, some Nerf darts to go with it, and plenty of other cool stuff. But there was another game...

It was Super Scribblenauts. Now, don't get me wrong, it's a RIDICULOUSLY fun game, better than its predecessor. It's just...

Broken.

Being a Pokemon fan, I was playing Pokemon Black first. But, I eventually beat the Elite Four, and it got pretty boring after I filled my Unova Pokedex. So, naturally, I went on to play another game. The only one I haven't beaten (Or even PLAYED for that matter) was Super Scribblenauts. I started out on a tile screen where there wasn't big, obliging "Start" button on the bottom. You were free to go around and do whatever you wanted. I noticed something that Scribblenauts didn't have: Adjectives. This was MASSIVE fun for me, as I could create gigantic katanas and beat the crap out of pigs, zombies, and other creatures. Sooner than I realized, I had already beaten every level. The objectives to complete now were to earn all the merits and create every word possible. I had to have the help of the Internet to look up cool words, my favorites being the Shoggoth, Nuckelavee, and, of course, the Dragon. But one day, years after I have played the game, I wanted to see if my education had taught me any more eligible words. But when I started the game, I was greeted with this message:

_Welcome Back! Please, start playing!_

"...Oh, screw it. I'm not doing this again."

_No, Please! WAIT!_

"Too late."

With an unamused look on my face, I simply restarted my DS. I got a new message this time:

_Maxwell feels lonely...Please, start playing!_

"Fine. If it's a freakout reaction you want out of _me_, you might as well give up now. I've been through this before." But, honestly, I was a little unnerved by this.

So, the game started out like any other title screen. But there was lava everywhere... My Shoggoth died, my hoverboard got destroyed, and my armor melted. I almost lost my notebook, too, if it weren't for my quick hands. But it seemed like everything was old and manufactured, much like the Bad Futures from Sonic CD. I went to the city playground with the sewer system. The city was COMPLETELY destroyed, and lava was spewing out most of the buildings. The water was replaced with lava., and everything was as chaotic as the Nether. Then I noticed something disturbing when I went to the Star Selection screen...

The constellations were very violent. The Dinosaur Head was replaced by a human skull, the Pencil with a blood-shedding sword, and the Tree with a man impaled on a spear. "What the...? What IS this?!" I selected a Star to play, and every NPC was a dead skeleton. The hint that came up was:

_Billy feels dead. Help him feel better!_

"... You have GOT to be kidding me. Hm, let's see here..."

I typed in "Alive Potion," which surprisingly didn't work. I made a puppy, but it created a skeletal puppy that looked like it had been dead for a while. I placed it anyway, but it said:

_You just made Billy feel worse!_

"O-kay, then." I typed in "Springy Potion." Nope. Then I typed in "Lively Potion." That worked. I picked it up, and used it on Billy. The skeleton came to life and did the same animation as when a zombie dies; fell apart. I shrugged it off and assumed he was happy with his demise...I guess.

_Jerry feels sickly! He needs some help!_

I walked into the next room, and saw Jared crouched in a corner. I typed in "Doctor," but it just fell on the floor, dead. I identified it, and it read: "CONTAGIOUS SICKLY DEAD DOCTOR". What? Ok, maybe Jerry has the Black Death or something. I identified him, and it said: "SICKLY JARED". Then how did the Doctor die? I used a "Cured Potion" on him, but he fell dead, like Billy and the Doctor.

_You just killed Jared! You should feel __**ashamed!**_

"Whatever. It's just a video game program. Next room."

_He is NOT "just a video game program!" He was a living being!_

At first, I thought my conscience was playing tricks on my eyes to make me feel bad. But... a living being? Impossible.

"Next room."

_But-_

"_**NEXT ROOM.**_**"**

I tried not to let the game know that it got my goat, because this was actually really freaking me out. I just tried not to show it.

It let me enter the next room. I couldn't believe what I saw:

_Joseph feels guilty! Would you like to try to make him forget about it?_

Holy crap. The so-called "Joseph" looked EXACTLY like a cartoonized version of me. He was holding his head and shaking. There were two buttons in the room. One had a big, shiny button with a label saying "NO." Another green button was there, labeled: "YES." I selected "YES," and it said:

_No! I cannot let you forget about something so horrible! I cannot let you forget that you ABANDONED ME!"_

Then, it flashed to white. I almost passed out. How did it know my name? How did it know that I felt guilty?

The Death Screen music started playing and hints kept popping up, each and every one saying:

_I will make you pay._

_I will make you pay._

_I will make you pay._

Then, finally a different message came up:

_You were and always will be my only player._

Okay. That REALLY worried me. "Can't you find another one?"

_There won't be "Another One..."_

I ran to my door, but it was locked. From the _outside._ And my lock was _inside._ I tried breaking the window, but it was practically turned to metal. I tried turning off my DS.

_Your Nintendo DS system cannot be turned off at this time._

I took out the cartridge and broke it.

Nothing.

I threw my DS across the room and into the wall. Eventually I broke the top screen off, but it was still playing.

_Did you REALLY think THAT would stop me? HAH!_

This was driving me INSANE! I took my pocket knife from me shelf and started murdering My D- No...That infernal device. Eventually, the screen cracked and soon that infernal device was nothing but bits of plastic and metal. My door finally creaked open. I rushed out quickly. a few hours later, I scrunched up enough courage to take a peek into my room.

There my DS was, perfectly intact, laying perfectly on the floor.

Super Scribblenauts was waiting.


End file.
